Helpping a Friend
by clonefreak212
Summary: Zeb and the Ghost crew visit their friends. Zeb takes notice in one of them and tries to help her through her pain.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Star Wars obviously. **

**I wanted to write a Zeb story since their really aren't that many anyway, I hope you like it.**

* * *

When the _Ghost_ landed, the crew walked out and met with Kanan's friends. There was one difference from last time, Izanmai wasn't out to greet them.

"Where's Izzy?" Kanan asked.

"She went into town to get some supplies. Come inside and rest guys. She'll be back soon." Ahsoka told them.

The Togruta got them something to drink and sat down with them in the living room. Rex sat beside her.

"So, hows the rebellion?" she asked.

"You know, stealing supplies, getting shot at, fighting the Empire, the usual." Kanan replied with a smirk.

"Funny, but seriously, how are things?"

"Not the greatest." He sighed.

"The last few missions out intel was wrong so we…" Hera began.

"Had to fight the Inquisitor." Rex finished.

"Yeah."

They began talking and catching up on things. Zeb wasn't paying attention but he tried to. There was something off about the smell in the house. He knew it was Izzy's but there was something else there, he just couldn't place what it was. It was effecting him too. He sighed as quiet as possible and looked over to Sabine and Ezra. They were sitting closer together and he was happy for them and that he recently got his room back to himself.

The Lasat took a deep breath but noticed that was not a smart move. The instant he did, he noticed the scent he had been smelling was stronger. Zeb looked over to see Izzy had come back and had a smile on her face.

"Hey guys." She greeted before she went to put away the supplies she bought. She came over to them a few minutes later and sat down. She was across from him but he could tell there was something different than the last time.

They group kept in conversation for a while before Kanan noticed something. "Izzy." She looked up at him. "Where's Fives?" the demon looked down trying to hold back tears. Ahsoka and Rex looked at each other before turning their gazes on their friend.

"He was killed when we went to save a village from the Empire. It was on another planet and we got there later than intended and he sacrificed himself to save the villagers." She told them sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He quickly apologized.

"Don't be. You didn't know and he didn't die in vain. That planet is safe from the Empire." She said with a watery smile. Rex touched her shoulder and she smiled at him. He lost his brother too. "Excuse me." She said getting up and walking into her room.

"I didn't mean to upset her." Kanan said feeling really guilty he even brought it up.

"Don't worry about it." Rex told him.

"When did it happen?" Sabine asked. She was a little sadden since it was a fellow Mando.

"A couple weeks after you guys left." Ahsoka told them.

Zeb watched Izzy as she sat down and told them what happened to her mate. He watched her as she left the room and went down the hall. Even after the door shut to her room he kept his gaze trained that way for a bit longer. He needed to ask Ahsoka what was wrong with her but he would wait until the others weren't listening.

It was night, Izzy had satyed in her room since the discussion about Fives. Zeb walked out of his room he was staying in. He could hear Ahsoka and Rex talking in the kitchen. He need to ask the Togruta about Izzy.

Ahsoka and Rex were talking when she stopped and looked to the entrance of the kitchen. She could sense the Lasat before he even got close. She looked at him as he stood there awkwardly.

"Did you need something Zeb?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, I need to ask you something." He said rubbing his neck.

She patted the chair next to her and he walked and sat down. "What did you need to ask me?"

"Well, is something wrong with Izzy?" he asked. She and Rex looked at each other.

"Why?" Ahsoka asked. She knew Lasats had an excellent sense of smell like her species did.

"The house smelled different than last time and when she came back, it was stronger and I cant place it."

Ahsoka sighed before answering. "Zeb, Izzy's in heat." She told him. Zeb's eyes widened. He forgot she wasn't human.

"Oh." He didn't really know what to say.

"It's her first one without Fives." Rex told him.

"It's been difficult for her." Ahsoka said sighing. "I know you can smell it like I can." He nodded. "I know its effecting you too." He didn't say anything knowing she was right. He was about to ask something else when Rex looked over the Lasats shoulder.

"Where are you going Izzy?" The former 501st captain asked. The demon Jedi looked at him with sadness in her cobalt gaze.

"Somewhere." She said then she was out the door. Ahsoka and Rex knew where she was going. Zeb looked a little confused.

"She's going to the graves of our fallen brothers." Rex said once Izzy was out of ear shot. Zeb looked at the clone for a minute then decided to get up and go after her. He knew what it was like to lose your mate.

Zeb walked outside and sniffed the air. He could smell her scent going to the east, so he started that way. It only took him a couple minutes to find her. What he saw made his ears flatten in sympathy. When he heard her, his posture sunk a little.

Izanami knelt in front of Fives' grave, letting tears fall silently from her eyes. She was trying to be strong but it was slowly fading away the longer she was in heat. "I'm sorry Fives." She began crying. "I'm not strong enough to do this without you." She cried burying her face in her hands.

The young demon was openly crying into her hands. Her will was breaking and she didn't know how to stop it. She needed to help her friends as much as possible but it was getting harder. She was crying so much, she didn't notice someone coming towards her till they were right behind her.

Zeb watched her for a moment before sighing and walking towards her. She needed some support and for some reason he couldn't figure out why it had to be him, but he knew why. He was the only one that was here that had actually lost their mate. He knew the pain that came with it. It was a connection that humans didn't understand. Ahsoka could but she still had hers. The Lasat stopped a few feet behind her when she noticed him.

Izzy didn't need to look back to know who it was. She could smell him. "Zeb." She said his name quietly.

He stood there, still behind her when he spoke. "I know what you're going through." He told her. "I lost my mate to the Empire when they came to Lasan." Izzy still didn't look at him. She didn't need to, he knew she was listening. "I went crazy. I couldn't believe she was gone and there were only a few Lasat left. The pain is unbearable." He said moving to stand next to her.

Zeb looked at the graves. There was ten and they each had a clone trooper helmet as a head stone.

"his brothers died doing the same thing he was." She spoke softly. "Tup, Jesse, Hardcase, Waxer, Boil, Jinx, Snap, Woolly, Typho." She repeated their names and pointed out their graves to the Lasat. He didn't need to know whose grave she was in front of. "They fought for a Republic that they weren't even considered part of and they were betrayed by their own. They fought to bring peace from the Empire and this is how their former superior repays them." She said sweeping her arm across the line.

"This pain will never go away. I know you know that." She said looking up at him. His green eyes met her cobalt. He nodded still looking at her. "I've accepted that Fives is gone." She said as she pulled herself up to stand in front of Zeb. He had to look down at her, since she was only over a meter and a half tall (5'6"). "It's this damn heat I'm in." she grumbled crossing her arms.

Zeb smirked at the pout she gave before it fell. "How long have you been like this?" he asked.

Izzy looked up and met his eyes. "About two months." She sighed. His eyes widened at the thought. Males usually didn't go through a heat but he knew from the females he had been around, it never stayed this long.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked concerned for her.

"I think so. The only thing is it should have stopped a long time ago. I don't know if its just my body trying to accept the fact my mate is gone or what." She took a breath and her mind and body instantly went haywire.

She could smell the pure male that was in front of her. _Osik._ She cursed as she felt the flood of the heat running through her. Izzy knew that Zeb had a great sense of smell just like her and Ahsoka and was sure he could smell he body reacting to his scent.

The Lasat watched as her eyes dilated slightly after she took a steadying breath. It didn't take his mind long to figure out why. Not a moment later he could smell her heat running rabid through her. _Shit._ He thought as his body began reacting to her scent.

They both watched the other for a minute as they tried to calm themselves. Zeb took a step back to create some distance between them. The couple of feet apart wasn't helping. Izzy noticed and knew what he was doing but her mind was fogging up and she stepped towards him on instinct. He went to take another step back but her hand on his arm stopped him.

Her hand grabbed his wrist to stop him from moving away. She felt him freeze in his spot and she met his gaze.

Zeb knew he shouldn't do this but he wanted to. Kriff he wanted to. He watched as she stepped closer to him. Her hand moved from his arm to his chest as she stepped just inches from him. She was so close now and it was driving his senses crazy. His eyes never left hers as she grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him down. He was shocked once he felt her lips touch his.

Izzy felt him tense once she kissed him. It seemed to snap her out of her haze and she pulled back. She could see the surprised, shocked expression on his face. She looked at him with surprise and a little fear at what she did.

"Z-Zeb, I'm sorry. I didn't-" she didn't get to finish her apology before his large arms pulled her smaller form back towards him and kissed her.

He didn't know what came over him but once she kissed him, his mind went blank. Once she pulled away and tried to apologize he made up his mind. He pulled her back into him, bringing their lips together once more.

This time, the kiss was different. It wasn't the firm press of lips, it was deeper. Zeb let his textured tongue move pass her lips and explore her mouth. Izzy released her tension and fear as she moved her own tongue with his. Their tastes mingled with the other. They both tasted alien to the other but it wasn't a horrible thing to them.

Zeb pulled away from her mouth to move down her jaw to her neck. He was hunching over since she was so much shorter than he was, but he didn't mind. She tilted her head sideways to allow the Lasat more access. Her hands lifting up to scratch his furry neck with her nails as she let out a soft moan from his ministrations.

When he pulled back to look at her, they were both breathing heavily. They stared at one another for a moment before Izanami spoke.

"Not here." She told him. He nodded and reluctantly let her out of his grasp. He felt her nails slide down and out of his fur as he stood up. She took his hand and began walking with him back to her home she shared with Ahsoka and Rex.

It only took a couple minutes to make it inside. She checked to make sure no one was awake before they made their way to her room. Just before she got to her door, a little twi'lek hybrid stood in front of her.

The little girl was rubbing her eyes and it looked like she was crying. Izzy and Zeb stopped in front of her. Izzy knelt down.

"Luma." She touched the little girls arm lightly. "Are you alright?"

"I had a bad dream." She told her. Izzy looked over her shoulder at the Lasat. Her eyes telling him that it would have to wait.

"It'll be ok. Go lay down in my bed and I'll be right there." Luma did as she was told and Izzy turned and faced Zeb. "I'm sorry. I forgot we were babysitting for Aayla and Bly."

"S'alright. I understand." He told her with a small smile. She stood on her tip toes, still having to pull him down a bit. She kissed his lips gently before pulling away.

"Tomorrow." She told him before she disappeared into her room. Zeb stood there for a minute before he retreated to his own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own anything but my OC**.

* * *

The next day, Ahsoka and Rex were making breakfast for the kids when the others began to wake up. They were making their way into the kitchen from the smell. Kanan got him and Hera some caff while Ezra grabbed some juice for him, Sabine and the children that were getting their food. Ahsoka began to make everyone else breakfast when Hera noticed Izzy or Zeb wasn't there.

"Where are Izzy and Zeb?" the green twi'lek asked.

"Izzy is probably still asleep. She was really out of it yesterday." Ahsoka answered leaving the part about Zeb last night out. She didn't feel like it was her place to tell.

"And Zeb?"

"I'm right here." The lasat answered walking into the kitchen and sitting down.

"Late night?" Kanan asked with a smile. He knew something had been up with his friend since they got here. He noticed everything but wouldn't say it.

"Sure." He answered as a plate was set in front of him. It was silent at the table while everyone ate. The three children finished and cleaned up their plates and went off to play. Izzy still hadn't woken up yet.

"Should we get her up?" Sabine asked.

"No, let her sleep." Ahsoka told her. "She'll be fine to miss one breakfast." She smiled sitting down to eat her own food.

"How long are you staying?" Rex asked as they were all finishing up.

"A few days. Just to rest without the Empire on our tail. If that's alright." Kanan answered.

"Of course." Ahsoka replied with a smile. "You all are always welcome here. You can always restock too. We know a merchant in town that is all about bringing down the Empire."

"That would be great." Hera smiled.

After they cleaned up, Zeb was walking back to his room when Ahsoka stopped him.

"Was she alright?"

"She was upset but fine."

"You smell." She told him. His green eyes looked at her with hurt but then he saw the look in hers. It clicked in his head what she meant and it was because someone was listening. He motioned for her to come in his room so they could talk.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing if you're insinuating something." He told her.

"Well obviously, but something did happen." She smirked at him. she could tell from his force signature that he was caught.

"So?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what happened. You both came back later than I thought you would." She told him with a knowing smirk before she walked out the door. "Ezra. It's not polite to eavesdrop. Now go outside, Kanan and I are teaching you something new today." He heard the Togrutas voice as she walked down the hall. He snickered at Ezra whining at being caught but excited to do Jedi training.

Izzy was just waking up. She stretched and looked at the clock. It read 10:22am. _Damn, I needed that sleep._ She thought as she stretched once again and got out of bed. Once she was dressed, she made her way out into the quite house. _Hm, they must be outside._

The demon jedi sat down on the couch and grabbed a book. Her heat felt a little better but it was still there, like a dull pain but still manageable. She could hear the children doing simple exercises with Barriss, Ezra complaining about one thing or another, and the others chatting away with each other. The only voice she didn't hear was Zeb. She shrugged and went to reading her book.

Zeb heard her door open and her walk down the hall. He waited until it got quiet again before leaving his room. Once in the living room, he saw Izzy on the couch, book in hand. Quietly, knowing she'd smell him anyways, he walked over and sat down.

She didn't seem to notice him but the lasat knew better. "Hey." She greeted not looking away from her book. "You can sit by me you know. I won't bite." She told him with a smirk.

He looked at her before his own smirk appeared and he got up and sat on the other end of the couch. He draped his arm over the back and shut his eyes but was still awake. Like her, he could hear everyone outside. They sat in silence for a few minutes before he broke it.

"Are you better today?"

"A bit. My heat has dulled some but it's still there." She answered still reading. His green eyes looked over at her. He could still smell it but it wasn't as dominate as yesterday.

Izzy could sense he wanted to talk about last night. She didn't regret it but she didn't know about Zeb. She did let her heat take over but when she told him tomorrow, she meant it.

"I don't regret it." she said suddenly. Zeb looked at her now. She wasn't reading anymore and put the book on the table. He began rubbing his neck awkwardly.

"Izzy, you're in heat and I understand if it was really nothing." He told her.

"Zeb." He looked at her. She had moved and was now sitting next to him, facing him. "Do you regret it?" she asked him.

"No." he didn't hesitate. He didn't regret it but he will understand if she real;y didn't mean what she said about tonight.

"Then whats really bothering you?"

"It's just, um…" _damn it._ he cursed himself. He was never good with words.

"I don't find you repulsive if that's whats worrying you. I'm not that type of person." She told him scooting closer.

"Not just that."

"then what?"

"Fives."

"What about him? he's gone and I've accepted that months ago. You told me about losing your mate and it helped with the pain better. There really wasn't anyone that knew my pain. I still love him and always will but you're here." She sadi touching his furry face. Her cobalt gaze locked on his green. "Zeb, if you're worried about me trying to use you as a replacement to deal with my heat, don't. That's not why what happened last night happened."

"Why?" he felt like he needed to know.

"I asked Fives about you joining us." She smiled. He looked confused. "When you guys came here to heal Ezra, there was just something about you that drew me in. I cant explain it. He thought about it and agreed to it. I just never got to talk to you about it. So, I've always wanted you but Fives had to agree with it."

"We left before you could say anything." He concluded with understanding.

"Yes, but now…" she trailed off to kiss him. He didn't hesitate, he deepened the kiss, pulling her on to his lap.

Zeb's hands roamed her back and sides before settling on her hips. She held his face in her hands as their lip lock intensified. Her nails scratched his chin as she moved her hands from his face. He pulled back to breath for a moment before latching onto her neck.

Izzy craned her neck more and her hands moved to his unarmored shoulders to steady herself. She could feel his hands gripping her hips. The tips of his claws digging into her bottom slightly. The claw on his thumbs was ghosting her mound through her leggings. Her hips began to rock slightly. She could feel his semi hardness as she moved.

The Lasat growled as he felt her hips begin to move. He gripped her hips tighter but she kept moving them, only not as much. His grip was strong and it caused his claws to dig into her flesh more. She moaned softly as he attacked her neck and the strength from his grip. Her heat was beginning to flare up again.

They were both so lost in each other that they didn't notice someone walking in on them.

"I would stop before the children see you." Came an accented voice. Izzy snapped her eyes open and Zeb stopped. The demon Jedi looked over to see a blue Twi'lek smirking at them.

"Aayla, how long have you been there?" she asked with a blush of embarrassment. He kept his face in her neck.

"I just walked in. The children are finishing up and its lunch time." The Jedi told them. "Either stop or go to your room."

"Shit. I forgot about the time." Izzy cursed. She was upset that she didn't have more control over this but he smelled so kriffing good.

"Get calmed down before they sense something." Aayla said before going into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Izzy moved his face to look at her. She could see the longing and want in his green eyes. She smiled and kissed him gently. "We'll finish this later" she promised. He grinned as she slid off his lap. She leaned back on the arm of the couch and kept her legs over him to hide the obvious arousal until it went away. They were back to looking like they were lounging around as friends as the children and the others walked in.

The children ate their lunch then the younger ones took a nap while the older ones were sent to do some studying. The adults and two teens sat in the living room, conversing. The incident with Aayla walking in on Izzy and Zeb wasn't spoken of nor did anyone say anything about knowing about them. Before they knew it, it was time for dinner and then the children went to bed. The adults stayed up for a bit longer.

"Izzy, I have been meaning to ask." Kanan said. She looked over at him. "Who is your contact in the Empire?"

The clones and Jedi went quiet and looked at their friend. They all knew but they didn't know if the others should know yet. That was Izzy's call.

"Why?"

"It's just that, you get really accurate intel." Hera said.

"Yes I do and no you're not going to use them." Izanami told them.

"Why not?" Kanan asked. He sounded a bit annoyed about it.

"You're not ready."

"For what?"

"To know who it is." She glared at him. She knew he was going to put up a fight about it.

"Izzy."

"I said no."

"Do they know?" he asked waving at her friends that she lives with.

"Yes. They didn't at first but I told them once they were ready."

"Kanan." Aayla said. The Jedi looked at the former Master. "It hit us all very hard and I don't think you're ready."

"But Master-"

"She said no." Izzy almost shouted. She was getting angry at the fact they wouldn't leave it.

"Is he like a higher up person or something?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. That's why the intel is so good. That's all you're getting right now." She spoke as it was final.

"that's not good enough and you know it." Kanan began to argue. Hera placed her hand on her Jedi's arm. She was trying to calm him.

"Um, Kanan. I wouldn't piss her off." Zeb told his friend.

"He has a point. Let it go for right now." Ahsoka told her friend. Kanan looked at the Togruta and sighed.

"Fine."

Izzy was about to lose it even though the fighting had stopped. She needed a release from this heat and he was right next to her. She knew Zeb could smell it and Ahsoka and Aayla were sensing it. Barriss knew too but was trying to remain out of it. Izzy stood up, she needed out of this room and alone with the Lasat.

"I'm going to bed." She told them before walking down the hall. She would wait for Zeb. She didn't think he wanted his family to know yet, especially Ezra. When she got into her room she laid on her bed. She needed to calm herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but my OC Izzy. This has a lemon in it but I took it out for this site. I'm putting it up on my AFF account if you want to read it there. **

* * *

The others didn't stay up much longer. They all went to their rooms for the night. Zeb waited a bit to make sure everyone was in their rooms. He was a private being and didn't need everyone to know what he was doing and with who. Ahsoka and Aayla was more than enough right now.

Silently, he left his room and went to Izzy's. He stood there for a minute deciding if he should knock or not then said hell with it. He opened the door and Izzy was sitting on the bed. She heard the door open and looked up.

Her heat returned full force. Once the lasat shut the door she was on her feet and in front of him in an instant. She barely gave him enough time to shut the door before she pulled him down and locked lips with him.

Zeb caved immediately. His arms wrapped around her and picked her up. He made his way to her bed and sat down with her in his lap. She pulled back from him to breathe and locked gazes with him. He noticed that her eyes were red and dilated. He pushed that to the back of his mind for now once she spoke.

"I need you." She said, voice thick with desire. He didn't need to be told twice as he kissed her again, shoving his tongue in her mouth to play with hers.

* * *

She collapsed on the bed. Her body trying to recover and he fell onto his side. Both were getting their breathing back to normal.

Izzy looked over at him after a few minutes. He had a small smile on his face and his fur was a bit stuck to him. She smiled as she lifted herself up and laid her head on his chest. His arm came to hold her as his hand splayed on her side. They just laid there in silence while letting their bodies come back from what they just did.

"Why were your eyes red?" Zeb asked quietly.

"Hm." She turned her head to look at him. Her cobalt eyes still bleeding red. "They do that when I'm aroused or pissed off." She told him with a lazy grin.

"Ah, so right now…" he trailed off noticing her eyes were still red.

"Oh I'm not done with you." She said sitting up and looking at him with a seductive smirk. "I've got excellent stamina." She said leaning closer to him.

"Really?" he arched a brow, mocking her. She nodded and straddled his hips. She rubbed her still wet center over his still hard member. He moaned and held her hips.

"I've got a couple more rounds still in me." She told him kissing his face and nipping at his neck. He growled and positioned himself before they contiued well into the early morning. They finally fell asleep an hour before the sun rose.

Morning came and the others were getting up and ready for the day. Ahsoka was making breakfast for her and Rex's children when Sabine and Hera come in to help. They wanted to help her since they have been staying with them. Kanan and Ezra came into the kitchen not long after Rex brought in their two children.

Everyone was seated and eating when Ezra noticed Zeb and Izzy were missing.

"Where are Zeb and Izzy?" he asked. Sabine noticed then too.

"He's usually up before we are." She noted.

"I'm sure they're still asleep." Ahsoka said looking at Rex. Hera caught on right away.

The Twi'lek pilot wasn't an idiot. She could see the way they were looking and acting around each other. She could also smell Izzy differently. She knew Aayla could too. She noticed Kanan looking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"you noticed?" he asked.

"Of course." She answered looking to Ahsoka. The Togruta just smirked.

"What are you all talking about?" Ezra asked clearly out of the loop. Sabine looked just as confused.

"Mama, may we be excused?" little Plo asked of him and Katooni.

"You may."

"They can sense it?" Kanan asked.

"Just when they know its an adult topic." Rex told him smirking.

"You didn't feel it last night Ezra?" Kanan asked looking at his padawan.

"What? The weird sexual tension…oh." He said finally getting it. Sabine blushed a bit but giggled.

"Well, I'm happy for him." she said.

"Why would she want to do Zeb?" Ezra asked clearly not really seeing what was so attractive about him.

"No one asked for your opinion." They all heard from the entry way. They all looked to see who was there. It was Izzy. She had a teasing smirk on her face.

"Rough night?" Rex asked with a grin.

"You could say that." She smirked back going for a couple bottles of water.

"Ew." The young jedi said with his tongue sticking out.

"Don't be rude Ezra. Who I krrff is none of your business." Izzy said before going back towards the hall.

"What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked.

"Going back to bed." She called from the hall before they heard the door shut.

"Back to bed my ass." Rex said smirking as he got up to begin cleaning.

Izzy went back to her room and too a swig of water from one of the bottles. Zeb was snoring still and she crawled back in bed trying not to wake him. he grunted and cracked open his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She told him laying back down. She rested her head on his chest.

"S'alright. I rather have you wake me than that damn kid." He growled a bit pulling her closer to him. she giggled before settling back down for some more sleep.

When they finally woke up, it was almost lunch time. Izzy stirred first. She noticed he was still asleep and smiled. He was cute when he slept. He looked peaceful. She kissed his cheek before getting out of bed.

She moaned a bit, her muscles protesting the movement. It had been a while and they were at it all night but she wasn't complaining. Stretching, she got out of bed and made her way to the attached fresher. She started the water for a shower and got in once it was warm enough.

Zeb woke to the sound of running water. He felt the bed but Izzy want there then he put it together that she was in the shower. He smirked and sat up. He needed to get clean himself.

The lasat opened the door to the fresher and saw her standing under the spray. She was wetting her hair. He didn't try to be quiet, he knew that she would know he was there. Smirking, he walked over to the shower and let himself in.

Izzy noticed him come in the shower with her. She opened her eyes and smirked at him. "Do you want me to scrub your back?" she asked seductively.

"heh, you can do a lot more than that." He told her pulling her closer to him and bringing his face to hers.

They locked together intemintly and began the dance again. This time though Izzy needed to be sure of something. She stopped and looked at the Lassat seriously but trying not to stop fully.

"Zeb, I need to ask you something." She told him.

"Later."

"Now." She told him. "it's…it's important."

"What is it?" he asked. She rocked her hips a bit to keep something going.

"Would…would you want to be my mate? I have to mark you and I wanted to last night but I needed to ask you first." She told him. she looked a bit embarrassed about it too. He just looked at her.

"Izzy." He looked at her a little dumbfounded. He figured he would just be there to help her with her heat. Not that the idea of them being together didn't cross his mind but he wasn't expecting it.

"It's not the heat if that's what you're worried about."

"It's not that…just…"

"I want to be with you Garazeb Orrelios, always." She told him smiling. He couldn't help but smile lovingly at her. She felt privileged to be the one to see it.

"Yes. I'll be your mate Izanami Hibiki." He said kissing her. She kissed back as she moved her hips up and back down.

Once they were about to hit their shared release, Izzy leaned up to lick his neck for a moment. When she felt herself going over the edge, she bit down, drawing blood. Zeb grunted at the bite but came with her as she did so. It was strangely erotic.

When they came down enough to part, He gently put her on her feet. She stayed leaning on him for a bit longer before she felt the slight change in water temperature.

"We'd better hurry. There's about to be no more hot water." She said.

They both showered quickly before getting out and dressing for the day.


End file.
